


Angels and Demons

by Evil_Panda_Roar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, angel!Eren, demon!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda_Roar/pseuds/Evil_Panda_Roar
Summary: Eren is finally getting a chance to change a human's life forever, but before he can fully complete his job a demon has to get in the way. Forcing angels to use more drastic tactics, and demons to beg for his help. However, he lives by his own rules, and Eren gets dragged into the mess so he can keep from picking sides.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So recently I had a scare where I deleted this entire fanfic (So far it is 60 pages long). So I felt I might as well start posting it so if I need to I can find the chapters written somewhere else. I hope you enjoy, and that the description isn't too plain.

(Eren’s POV)

I was told by Petra that I had a new mission to go on, so I did what we usually do. I went to ask Krista what it was. She’s the one who always assigned missions, and is the angel God trusts the most. 

“Hey Krista, what’s my job this time?” I asked her, resting my hands on the desk in front of her. I was still new at this stuff and was expecting another easy job like responding to someone’s prayers. Which normally I just had to show up and that was good enough for them to make the necessary changes in their life.

“Okay, this one is going to be more difficult than your other jobs, so do your best. Your job is to make sure this girl doesn’t die.” Krista handed me a file on a girl named Ilse Langnar. In her picture she had long black hair, a few freckles, and light brown eyes. This job is going to be awesome! I finally get to do something that will make a difference!

“Great! I definitely won’t fail this one!” I told Krista before walking away. I froze after I got out of the door. This means I am going to have to blend in with humans. How am I going to do that? I started getting nervous. What if I do save Ilse, but I mess up and someone finds out what I am? Well, I shouldn’t worry too much about that now. My smile returned to my face as I got ready to leave. 

(Levi’s POV) 

“Hey Levi, don’t get sent back here too soon!” Isabel joked. After almost five years I’m finally getting out of this hell hole, literally, and the first thing I plan to do is pay a visit to an old friend of mine; the one who sent me back here. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” I waved back to my friends. Even though I wanted to wait here with my friends until they were strong enough to break out, so we could raise hell together; I knew that the increased activity of the angels was a bad sign for us, and wanted to figure out what was going on. Maybe it would be safer for my friends down here. Not that any of us want to stay.

(Eren’s POV) 

It was taking me awhile to get used to being human. Not being able to fly really sucked. I’m already impatient for this to be over. The first thing I need to do is find Ilse. Which is turning out to be harder than I thought it would be. Her file says she works at a café called ‘titan café’. I don’t know what kind of a name that is, but I should head there first. 

~ ~ ~

“Hello sir, what would you like?” Ilse asked me. When I first entered the café, she was the first person I saw. Her hair was cut shorter than in the picture I was given, but it was her all right.

“Well what do you suggest?” I haven’t had coffee in forever and had no idea what half of the things on the board were. When I was alive I didn’t get many chances to go out and buy things like coffee.

“I think I know the perfect thing for you, do you want a small, medium, or large?” She asked me. What is up with all of these questions? 

“Small?” I said warily. 

“Okay, that’ll be $1.50.” She told me. I almost began to panic because I had completely forgotten to bring the money with me, but I felt in my pocket and the money was there. I’m really going to have to thank Petra when I get back. I gave her the money and grabbed my coffee. There was a seat open in one of the corners, so I occupied that space, not sure how long I’ll have to be here. Now that I found her I just have to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn’t die. I took a sip of the drink she gave me, and instantly fell in love. What is this glorious drink? Is this the ambrosia of the human world? It didn’t take me long to finish the drink. If it wasn’t for the fact I’m on a job I would have gotten another.

“Did you like your drink?” Ilse asked me as she took the seat across from me. “It’s my break.” She told me like it would make more sense of this situation. 

“Yeah, it was amazing. What was it?” I asked her eagerly. I’ll make note of it and whenever I am able to go to the human world I’ll make sure to have a cup of it; maybe even a few.

“It was a caramel cappuccino. It’s my favorite too. Is this your first time here? I don’t think I have seen you before?” She asked me. I didn’t know if I was supposed to make conversation with her, but I have no choice now.

“Yeah, I was walking by and thought I would stop in here and get something to drink.” I told her. It wasn’t much of a lie, so I was able to say it with ease. The hardest thing about this is my inability to lie. Every angel has specific things they are good at, or specific powers that they have. Mine is being able to get the truth out of anyone, but that also takes away my ability to lie to others. Most abilities do have downsides like that. Kind of like seeing the future, but not being able to change it.

“Well it’s good to meet you.” She said before leaving. I decided it would be best if I kept my distance from now on and walked outside. The cold hit me like a wall and I went right back into the shop. No way am I staying out there. I went right back to my seat and decided to wait until Ilse left. 

(Levi’s POV) 

Unfortunately, the closest person to me when I got out of hell was a woman in her twenties, but it was better than no one. The only good thing about that is no one would expect me to possess a girl, and I need the cover right now. She has terrible choice in clothes, so the first thing I need to do is change her up a bit. I went to the closest clothing store and stole some shirts and pants, and of course a leather jacket. I will never go anywhere without one of those. The only good thing about today is that right outside the store is a Harley motorcycle. I shoved the clothes into a bag attached to the side of it. Throwing away the helmet that was in the back seat. If I crash it won’t hurt me much, and if worse comes to worse I can just find someone else to possess.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing? That’s my bike!” A dark haired man with the beginning of a beard ran out of the bar across the street. I only glanced at him before taking off. 

(Eren’s POV) 

I had been sitting in the café all day, and Ilse had noticed. It was getting dark out, and I still don’t have anywhere to go. Why wasn’t I given more instruction? There is no way I’m not going to mess this up! I’m being a complete stalker right now. I’m going to be stuck on beginner jobs forever! 

“Hey sir, are you okay? You’ve been sitting in the same place almost all day.” Ilse asked me after coming from behind the counter. Her name tag is off, so I’m assuming she’s getting ready to leave. 

“I don’t really have anywhere to go.” I told her. Maybe being honest is the best thing right now. 

“There’s a hotel not to far from here. I can show you where it is.” She offered. I smiled and nodded. 

“That would be very nice of you.” I got up and started following her. What am I supposed to save her from? What is supposed to kill her? I thought to myself as she walked me down a dimly lit street. She started laughing at nothing. Which concerned me. 

“You know, I would never have done this with anyone else. I mean, I’m walking at night on one of the least busiest streets with someone I don’t know. I’m really being a risk taker today, but there is something about you that makes me feel safe.” ‘Duh, I’m here to save your life. You should feel safe.’ I thought in my head. 

“Well you shouldn’t make a habit of this because one day it might not be such a trustworthy person.” Was all I said. We were about to cross the street that looked completely empty, but just as we made it to the middle of the street a motorcycle turned the corner, speeding. ‘Is this what I am supposed to save her from?’ I thought to myself. Ilse hadn’t noticed the motorcycle and walked right in its path. I grabbed her and pulled her back as fast as I could. She barely missed getting plowed over by the person driving the motorcycle, and the person riding it didn’t even slow down. What the hell is wrong with them? “Are you alright Ilse?” 

“Yeah, I think I am. What was wrong with them? They had to been going almost ninety. With the ice on the streets they won’t last long.” Before I could agree with her, everything went white, so that was my job. The next thing I saw was a white room with Hanji messing around with something on her desk. 

“How did I do?” I asked Hanji.

“Unfortunately, we had to take you off the job. A particular demon showed up in the town you were in, and we didn’t want to put you in harm's way.” Hanji told me sympathetically; even though she didn’t even look at me.

“This was my one chance to get off of beginner jobs though! What kind of demon would put me in danger?” I asked. As far as I knew demons couldn’t hurt angels.

“No one you need to know about. Yet.” Was all Hanji said; which is strange saying most of the time she can’t stop herself from telling secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! A little more for today!

(Levi’s POV)

While speeding away, I almost hit a girl and a boy who were crossing the street. At first I thought about stopping, but then I noticed that the boy happens to be an angel. Most demons can’t tell the difference, I just think they’ve all gotten lazy, but no matter how hard they try to blend in I can still see their wings. As I was taking the next turn I noticed that the angel I had seen was switched with another one. Identical enough for the girl next to him, but I could see the difference. Shit, something is going on here. The sooner I can get out the better. Of course I’d have to end up in angel central. 

“Hey Levi.” Someone walked out in front of me; forcing me to stop. Shit, no wonder that angel switched.

“Annie, just what the hell are you doing here? And whatever you are up to; leave me out of it.” I told her. 

“Oh come on, you don’t even know what I am planning to do.” She replied.

“I have my own plans.” I said and finally took off leaving her there. Whatever she has planned would get me killed; her plans never work, and one of these days she is going to get herself killed, not just sent back to hell, obliterated. Not that I’m going to miss her. I almost made it to the highway when my motorcycle flipped. Guess I didn’t go fast enough. When I hit the ground a heard a few snaps, and felt bones break.

“Where is she?” A strawberry blonde angel asked me. This time they weren’t disguised as humans. 

“A few blocks back.” I told them. Not because I felt like I had to, but because I wasn’t a fan of Annie. If they can get rid of her, I’ll be more than glad to help. 

“Oluo, take care of this demon. We’re going to get Annie.” The angel said again. She must be in charge. I got up, and looked over all of the damage they had caused. I worked so hard to make her decent, and now I’m going to have to find someone else already. Switching bodies isn’t as fun as you might think! You get someone all nice and comfortable, then bam, something happens and they are a useless meatsuit, and you have to start all over. Fucking angels. 

“Time for you to go back to hell.” The angel that must be named Oluo said. 

“I don’t think so. If you want to keep your life that is.” I warned him. Even though I knew he wasn’t going to back off I wanted to at least see if I didn’t really have to fight him, too much bothersome work at the moment.

“Ha, a low level demon like you think you can beat me?” 

“Well no one said I was a low level demon, you just assumed that. Big mistake.” I winked as I flashed my true eye color. You can tell a demon's status by their eye colors. A low level demon just has plain black eyes, but I have icey blue eyes. The eye color comes from a demon's soul; demons are just souls of the dead anyways. When a person dies they go to heaven or hell, become an angel or a demon. The angel in front of me was going to call for help when he bit his tongue. I smirked before taking out my favorite dagger and stabbing him. “I would tell you to tell your friends they got the wrong demon, but I doubt you will live long enough to tell them.” Then left the body I was currently in to find a new one. Keeping the dagger with me.

(Eren’s POV)

When I heard the news everything went numb to me. A demon killed an angel. How is that possible? That hasn’t happened in thousands of years. Petra still hasn’t stopped crying. Petra and Oluo were supposed to get married in a month. 

“I can’t believe I was stupid enough to leave Oluo alone with a demon. I shouldn’t have made assumptions. We could have taken care of him together and got Annie too, but now Oluo is dead, Annie is gone, and I have no idea who that demon was. I’m such a failure.” Petra said before she started sobbing again. 

“Petra, don’t blame yourself. Your job was to get Annie; no one knew he got out.” Hanji tried to comfort her. 

“But she warned me about it. She didn’t say it directly, but she hinted at it.” 

“What do you mean?”

“She said ‘you angels better be worried because my friend just got out, and brought the dagger with him.’ I thought she meant somewhere else. I mean demons can show up anywhere. I can’t believe I was so stupid.” 

“Petra, what’s the name of the demon that killed Oluo?” I asked her. I need to know who needs to pay for the pain they caused.

“Eren, don’t you dare try to go after him. You aren’t even prepared to take on a normal demon.” Hanji scolded me. 

“Well someone needs to go after him!” 

“And that someone isn’t you.” Petra butted into the conversation. I was hurt by her words, but knew she’s right. I would just end up killed, and cause more pain for others. 

“Don’t worry, Krista sent out some angels to find where he went.” Hanji said, trying to comfort both me and Petra. 

“You know the weirdest thing. The person he possessed wasn’t a guy like what would be expected. Unlike most demons who don’t care, he has a type. A certain type of human he likes to possess. Maybe he doesn’t want to be found.” Petra whispered to herself. 

“I promise not to go after him, but can you please tell me his name? I feel like I’m missing some important information.” I pleaded.

“The demon is Levi. He’s dangerous because he doesn’t bother with what the other demons are doing. He does things alone most of the time.” Hanji told me. “How did he get that dagger though? Shouldn’t it be locked up here? And guarded by angels.” Hanji seemed to realize something when she said that, and Petra was the same. 

“Do you think?..” Petra asked.

“What is it?” I asked them, clearly missing out on their realization.

“Supposedly we had the dagger here, but if Levi has it…” 

“Then the one we have has to be a fake. We never had it.” Hanji finished Petra’s sentence. 

“That’s a scary thought.” Petra added. I vaguely understood what they were talking about, but I still didn’t understand the details. I guess I’m going to have to do some research if I want answers. I took off without saying anything; heading straight for the library.

“Hey Eren, it’s strange to see you here.” Armin said. He’s always at the library, and probably could tell you where the book was just by the title. Which is impressive as the library of heaven contains all created books in human history. 

“Yeah, I need some books. Do you know where I could find a book on a special dagger that can kill angels, and a book about a demon named Levi?” I asked right away. Not wanting to waste any time.

“Oh, I could tell you about those. Unless you actually want to read? I won’t stop you if you do.” Armin said jokingly. He knows I would never read if I didn’t have to.

“Tell me all that you know.” I said taking a seat next to my blond friend. 

“Well the dagger was made by Lucifer, and supposedly during the dark ages the angels took it from the demons and have had it since, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. I heard about Oluo.” Armin took a second before moving on. “And Levi, even though he is comparatively young for being a demon, he has gained power incredibly fast and is being watched by angels and demons alike. If he has the dagger; we’re all in grave danger.” 

“How long has Levi been a demon?” I asked; intrigued. If he can get good in a short amount of time; then maybe I could too.

“He died during the french revolution, so about two hundred years.” Armin said.

“That’s a short period of time!” I had only been an angel for three years. There’s no hope for me. 

“Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot you are still pretty new to all of this.” Armin said. Someone knocked on the table next to us and we both turned our heads quickly. It was Krista.

“Eren, I need you to come with me. Thank you, Armin for informing him on things; it helps me with my job, greatly.” Krista said in her usual friendly voice, but it’s clear she is tense about something.


End file.
